No Stone Unturned (Skyrim)
No Stone Unturned is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must recover the scattered Stones of Barenziah to reforge her broken crown and serve as a symbol of inspiration and influence to the Thieves Guild. Background I've found an unusual gem which seems to exhibit magical properties. I should bring it to someone knowledgeable in such goods for appraisal. Objectives #Bring the Unusual Gem to an appraiser #Find someone who can identify the Unusual Gem #Become a full member of the Thieves Guild (if not already) #Bring the Unusual Gem to Vex in the Thieves Guild #Recover the Stones of Barenziah #Speak to Vex #Recover the Crown of Barenziah #Return to Vex Walkthrough Unusual Gems can be found all over Skyrim. Once at least one is discovered, the quest will be eligible to be started. Once a gem is found, travel to Riften. There, the Nord thief Maul can be met. After speaking to him, he will tell the Dragonborn what he knows of the gem, and requests they to speak to Vex in order to find out what the gem is worth. He will also state that Vex can only be spoken to if one is a member of the Thieves Guild. If the Dragonborn urges him for more information on the guild, he will direct them to Brynjolf in the Riften Marketplace, or if the time is night, the Bee and Barb. Speaking to Brynjolf will begin "A Chance Arrangement." Once access to The Ragged Flagon has been gained, Vex can be spoken to. She will explain to the Dragonborn that the gem is one of twenty-four total stones that were pried from the crown of Queen Barenziah by a thief in an attempt to cover his tracks, and that only the complete set of the twenty-four stones would be worth anything. The new set of such information begins the objective to seek out the rest of the valuables. If the Dragonborn is already a member of the Thieves Guild, Vex can be spoken to immediately. She can easily be found in The Ragged Flagon, and will tell them that it is one of twenty-four stones that were stolen from the crown of Queen Barenziah by a known thief in an effort to hide his tracks. She also mentions that only the complete set of the twenty-four stones would be worth anything notable. This explanation begins the objective to seek out the rest of the gems. Locations The following are locations for every Stone of Barenziah: Recovering the Crown of Barenziah Once Vex is shown the full set of the twenty-four stones, she tasks you with traveling to Tolvald's Cave to retrieve the Crown of Barenziah. The cave has three levels and is filled with many Falmer, as well as various fungi. Upon entering the cave, there is a frost troll and an apprentice level chest behind the pillar to the left. One can go down the cave and face another two frost trolls. Go through the door at the end of the path. There is a trapped chest, coin purse, and gold ore on the table directly ahead, and then three Falmer will appear. Follow the path to either direction, as both will lead the same way, and once one reaches the top, there will be another two Falmer in the room with an alchemy lab. Continue down the path until three Falmer are reached. A chest to the left of the shelters will also be present, but one will also proceed to fight a frostbite spider. Keep to the left to find and unlock an adept chest. Then, one will encounter another two Falmer near the fire. Open the gate to the hut to search another chest. Continue down the path to Tolvald's Gap. Upon entering, several Falmer and skeevers will be faced in combat. Afterward, take the bridge to the right and inside a hut is another chest, while within the room is a bounty of fungi. Exit the room and follow the stream to the south. There will be a couple of frostbite spiders and Falmer. Follow the stream to the left and take a right up the path. If one decides to open the gate to the right, there will be a few chaurus hunters. Otherwise, head up the left side of the next room to unlock an adept chest and continue down the path. Kill the Falmer and upon reaching the next room, but do not jump down, as the position will return one to a previous spot. Guide to the right, down the tunnel, and upstream to Tolvald's Crossing. Upon entrance, one will be greeted by a Falmer warmonger on the bridge. Upon crossing the bridge, continuing forward will lead someone to a chest, but also to the crown. Turn back and take the first path to the right which is equipped with a trip wire. There is a chest ahead on the right, a coin purse directly ahead with a bunch of books, and a few falmer up the path to the left. Make a U-turn up the path to gain access to a master chest. Turn back and follow the path to a hut with a chest inside, and then continue through the gate. The next room will have a table with bones and random loot on top of it. As one continues upward, they ought to kill the Falmer, and search the chest to the right. The next room has chaurus hunters and Falmer warmongers. Open the gate on the other side of the bridge and continue forward. Keep left and cross the pipes to reach Tolvald's Cave. In the event that one did not get the crown, they can easily drop down the falls cautiously and retreat left. Down the pathway, there will be a pull chain to the left that will open the stone wall. Continue straight ahead and exit to Skyrim. After giving the Crown to Vex, it will be placed as a trophy alongside the rest of the larceny targets, and the individual will be rewarded with the effect Prowler's Profit. Journal entry Trivia *None of the Stones count as owned items, so the player can take them without it counting as stealing. Bugs de:Keinen Zacken aus der Krone brechen es:No quede piedra sin remover (Skyrim) fr:Tous les moyens sont bons ru:Заглянуть под каждый камень Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests Category:Articles with Unencyclopedic Tone Category:Skyrim: Side Quests